Living On A Prayer
by nikki2
Summary: Together, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley (now wed) look back on the ups and downs in their relationship and how they still managed to come out on top. Nice guys do finish first! Please read and review, thanks!


Title - Livin' On a Prayer  
  
Author Name - nikki2  
  
Category - Romance  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Spoilers - All Four Books  
  
Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Lyrics from Bon Jovi's, "Livin' on a Prayer," are obviously not mine and I claim no right to them, I just like to listen.  
  
Author's Notes - Just found this story when I was going through old files on my computer. I must have written it a couple years ago, so this is in a pre-OotP universe. Anyways I thought I'd post what I've got written and then I'll finish the ending to it, there's not much more to go maybe a couple pages. Anyways hope you all enjoy this and please review constructive criticism is welcome as well. Thanks a lot!  
  
Livin' On a Prayer Bon Jovi  
  
"We've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love-we'll give it a shot  
  
We're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear Livin' on a prayer  
  
We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
  
We're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear Livin' on a prayer"  
  
Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley opened the door to his spacious and comfy home. He loosened his navy satin tie, unbuttoned the silver buttons on his suit coat, and ran a hand through his mess of blond curls. His face cracked into a boyish grin as he saw his daughter giggling incessantly while riding through the house like a madwoman on her tricycle. She was followed closely by his lovely wife, who was now only a blur of red.  
  
"Honey, please slow down! You're going to crash into something and get hurt! Gabriella, please stop!" his wife, Mrs. Susan Finch-Fletchley pleaded.  
  
She was only answered by another round of giggles from her three year old daughter. There was a loud screech as Gabriella put on the breaks, jumped out of her tricycle, ran to her father and leaped into his outstretched arms.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?"  
  
"It was gweat, Mommy made cookies for Bwear's bifday!"  
  
"That's wonderful, and how old is Mr. Bear today?"  
  
"A hundwed and one yeaws old, silly!"  
  
Mr. Finch-Fletchley shifted his daughter's weight to his hip and gave his wife a peck on the cheek, she in turn grinned.  
  
"How was work at the office?"  
  
"Wonderful, things seem to be going a lot better now."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"And how was your day?"  
  
"Good, I took Gabriella over to Noelle's house in the afternoon and got a chance to watch my soaps." She smiled at the next part, "Then I made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for our favorite bear's birthday. Gabriella came home and we had a nice party, all the other animals were invited too. We left some cookies for you in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh thank you, I think I'll have to eat those."  
  
The theme song of Gabriella's favorite TV show filled the air. Justin let her down and she ran into the living room to watch. Susan started to walk back into the kitchen to clean up from their party and Justin followed to snack on the cookies.  
  
Once there, Justin plopped down in one of the bar stools and pulled the plate with the cookies nearer to him. Susan got out a big glass and poured him some milk. He thanked her as she went back to cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
A couple minutes later, Susan wiped off her hands on her apron and looked back over to her husband. He was looking at one of their many picture frames very pensively. His eyes were half closed and he was biting his lower lip, a sure sign he was reminiscing. Susan smiled as she thought about how well they knew each other. She walked over to where he sat and pulled up a chair. Only at the sound of his wife sitting down did Justin notice her. His wife's appearance still struck him, icy blue-gray eyes and fiery auburn hair.  
  
Justin tilted the picture in his wife's direction. Of course, she thought to herself, what a picture. There was Justin standing tall, proudly grinning with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder as she stood crying happily with their newborn baby in her arms. That picture was taken their first day home with Gabriella and what a surprise they had had. Such a wonderful day she thought. She glanced over at her husband and the two smiled and kissed. While they were kissing, in ran little Gabriella, her show had evidently ended.  
  
"Ooh, Mommy and Daddy are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"  
  
The two broke apart and laughed sheepishly. Gabriella took the opportunity to jump into her mother's lap.  
  
"What wewre you two looking at?"  
  
"Oh just a picture, darling. Look can you guess who that is?" said her dad as he pointed to her little red face.  
  
"Is that me?" she guessed.  
  
"Why of course, there's nobody prettier on Earth!" exclaimed her mom.  
  
"But, Mommy, why are you crying? Didn't you want me?"  
  
"Of course we did! It's a long story."  
  
"I wanna hear it!"  
  
"Ok then, sweetie," replied Justin. "It all started out when your mother and I graduated from Hogwarts-"  
  
"Is that the magical school?"  
  
"Yes, it sure is. Well.."  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in June of 1997, just the perfect day for their graduation. The class assembled into single file lines according to their specific houses. The four lines, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, were led by their Head of House who followed the Head Boy and Girl who were led by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The group marched to their seats in front of the audience of family, friends and classmates. When they reached the front, they sat in their respective seats and the Headmaster walked to the podium to give his classic end-of-year speech to the graduates. Next, was the speech by the Head Boy and Girl, none other than Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It was an eloquent and moving speech about standing together united as one against the evil forces that they would come to face. They were given a standing ovation filled with hooting, hollering and cheering. Then a moment of silence was observed in remembrance of all who had died at Voldemort's hands. Next, the diplomas were given out by each Head of House.  
  
Hannah Abbot was the first to graduate. As she walked up to receive her diploma, a tear ran down Susan Bones' milky white cheeks; Hannah was not only the first of their class to graduate but was also her best friend. A couple of names later and Susan herself was called. Justin Finch-Fletchley cat-called when she walked up to receive her diploma and everyone laughed. Susan and Hannah hugged tearfully. More names were called and then finally Justin's was. He was cheered on by his fellow classmates and he gave Susan a furtive wink, she giggled in return. Fellow classmates joined them and they all cheered loudly when Ernie MacMillian received his diploma as he was the last to graduate from their house. Harry Potter walked awkwardly up to get his diploma because he was given another standing ovation. Before they knew it Blaise Zabini received his diploma and Dumbledore announced good luck to the class of 1997 and that he knew that they would do great things.  
  
The Hufflepuffs gathered into one big group hug. No one knew who would fall victim to the times, so they hugged each other as though it was the last time they'd see each other. Each said their own tearful goodbyes and as soon as they closed the doors to their childhood, they opened the doors of their futures.  
  
Justin and Susan were left alone with their families who were finishing making arrangements for their upcoming summer wedding. They knew they loved each other and that they would eventually marry. So even though they were only seventeen, they had agreed to marry so they could enjoy their time together because they didn't know how much of it they had.  
  
While their families talked, Justin and Susan walked over to a shady tree and sat down. Justin leaned his back against the tree and Susan sat right next to him with her legs over his. He put his arm around her shoulders and together they looked back at Hogwarts which had been their home for the past seven years.  
  
Susan looked at Justin with unsure eyes and told him what had been plaguing her mind, "Justin, are you sure were making the right decision, this just seems to be happening so quickly? What if this doesn't work?"  
  
He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Shh, baby, don't worry, we'll make it work." Then the two kissed. Once they had finished the two pulled apart and Justin knelt towards the tree trunk. He pulled out a switchblade and carved "JFF + SB" in a heart, and then they both laughed.  
  
Soon afterwards the two were getting married. They said their vows, put their rings on each others fingers and kissed. The audience which was filled with all of their family and friends cheered. However, as happy and bright as that day was, many bleaker days would soon follow. The two were young and inexperienced in the real world. Jobs were not easy to come by in this time of turmoil. Susan was laid off of hers only a week after their marriage. Justin still had not found one.  
  
They spent most of their wedding money on renting an old dilapidated apartment that smelled of cats and rotten eggs. When it rained outside, it rained inside. There was barely any furniture, only one chair and an old bed that didn't have any springs in it. Heating and air-conditioning were unheard of. Clothes were very few in number. The only utensils were plastic and the rest of their wedding money was spent on purchasing food. They only ate one meal a day.  
  
Yet they were still happy and hopeful, for they had each other and that was more than many had at that time. For Voldemort had torn apart families, killed innocent children and done the worst of crimes. Everyone was affected by him and faith was all that brought most people through. Yet some had even lost faith, which was probably the worst thing to happen. Times were bleak and dreadful and Susan and Justin were glad to have what they had. Each week, day, and hour brought news of more deaths, it seemed like the dark was suffocating the light and times would never get better. Evil and the dark side seemed to be winning. There were even rumors that Harry Potter and Dumbledore themselves had fallen victims to Voldemort. If those rumors were true, then all hope was gone.  
  
And then one day while Susan and Justin were at Diagon Alley, they were approached by Dumbledore himself. They were given a portkey and told to use it on the upcoming Tuesday night if they wanted to. The Finch- Fletchleys were curious and wondered what this was about, if it was a way to help the light side, then they would be happy to do so. That Tuesday night the couple used the portkey and was transported to what looked like one of the Hogwarts dungeons. The room was only lit by torches and others were soon appearing there as well. It was too dark to discern who each person was except for Dumbledore who stood at the head of the room. He cleared his throat and the crowd grew silent.  
  
"Now, I have gathered you all here today because we need to reinforce the power of the light. I believe that each and every one of you is capable and able to perform the duties and tasks that lay ahead, yet it is your decision on whether you want to risk your lives for this cause. I will think no less of any of you if you decide not to join us, but I will be thrilled over those who do join. My thanks goes out to each one of you for coming here tonight. I know that the light will triumph with the help of people like you because together we stand united as one invincible force. I will give you all a few minutes to make your decision. If you decide not to join then I ask you to use your portkey to return to your homes and thank you for coming tonight."  
  
At that he left and whispers broke out through the crowd. Some disappeared quickly, others after a while and a handful stayed behind, two of which were Justin and Susan. Once everyone had decided, Dumbledore returned and thanked all of them profusely. He instructed them further on each of their specific duties.  
  
Susan and Justin returned home much later that evening and discussed what the future had in store for them.  
  
"But, Justin I don't know what I'd do without you..."  
  
"I know Susan I feel the same way, but I think this is the right choice."  
  
"Yes I know it is too," Susan breathed in deeply, "I think we can do this."  
  
"Of course we can, darling." The two embraced tightly and didn't let go for a long time, it was as if this was the last time they would ever see each other. Susan started to cry.  
  
"Oh honey don't worry I'll protect you."  
  
"No, Justin, I'm worried about you. You'd do anything for the light side and ..."  
  
"I know you would too, but we can do this together." They kissed and the decision was made, they'd join the battle against evil, no matter what the outcome.  
  
The job was dangerous and sometimes even downright terrifying, but it was worth it if they could save lives. They worked together on a team to discover what the Death Eaters were going to do before they did it. With this intelligence, the Aurors could stop the Death Eaters before they hurt anybody. However there was always a chance that the Death Eaters could find them when they were spying.  
  
Their living conditions did not change, but at least they had something to do with their life, a purpose, and together they would make it through, there had to be better days. 


End file.
